Coping saws are widely employed for various applications and generally comprise a U-shaped metal frame supporting anchor bolts in which are mounted the ends of the coping saw blade. In accordance with conventional practice, the saw blade has transversely extending pins adjacent the ends thereof, and these pins seat in notches in the anchor bolts which intersect axial slots receiving the end portions of the blade. Indicative of the types of anchor bolt structures which have been employed is that illustration in Roy U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,609.
Since the coping saws generally employ a U-shaped frame which is bent from metal bar stock or tubing and since the free ends of the frame are under considerable tension when the blade is tightly secured in position, impacts upon the frame which may inadvertently occur during usage frequently cause the free ends to deflect towards each other and spring the saw blade outwardly therefrom. The sloping notches of the type illustrated in the above mentioned Roy patent tend to facilitate camming of the blade pins outwardly therefrom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a saw with an improved saw blade holder which will tend to retain the mounting pins of the saw blade within the mounting bolts when frame deflecting forces occur.
It is also an object to provide such a saw wherein the anchor bolts may be readily fabricated with slots and notches cooperating to secure firmly the ends of the saw blade within the frame and to resist forces tending to effect disengagement of the saw blade therefrom.
Another object is to provide such a saw which may be simply and readily fabricated and which is rugged in construction for long lived operation.